


He's got a boyfriend anyway

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not trying to stop you love, but if we're going to do anything we might as well just fuck"</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's got a boyfriend anyway

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to The 1975- Sex yesterday and the song made me feel inspired so here we are. I changed the lyrics a little bi to fit the couple and the end completely.

And this is how it starts...

Mario kicks off his muddy training boots as he climbs into the back of Marco's car, not wanting to ruin the expensive seating.

Marco can't help but at Mario in awe. Marco's shirt just looks so good on him, none of the buttons are done, so the fabric is just hanging off his back. Mario's abs are showing but Marco notices Mario's smile.

"Use your hands and my spare time" Mario says shyly and Marco just takes that as a hint and pushes Mario back against the seat of his car and slams their mouths together.

The kiss is hard and passionate both tongues playing a battle of dominance, just quickly moving together, nothing like a story book kiss. Marco only breaks the kiss once the need for air became too strong.

"What's wrong?" Marco finds himself saying once he looks at the guilty look on Mari's face.   

"I've got a boyfriend"

_He's got a boyfriend anyway, he's got a boyfriend anyway._

Marco pulls up outside of Mario's house and it's only minutes until the younger German will be getting out of his car and leave Marco alone with hi boner from what Mario is saying to him.

"You could just bend me over and fuck me in the back of this car" Mario jokes because of course two professional footballers can't have gay sex in the back of a car. Especially not in the middle of the street.

Marco licked his lips "You would love that wouldn't you? Me taking you hard in the back of my car. In front of the house with your boyfriend inside"

Mario moaned "Please Marco"

Marco giggled and pulled Mario into a big friendly hug "And all we seem to do is talk about sex"

_He's got a boyfriend anyway, he's got a boyfriend anyway._

Marco presses Mario back against the mattress and nudges the head of his cock against the spit slick hole and he's just about to push inside when Mario stops him.

"No" Mario swallows, regret obvious on his features. "We can't"

"Are you really saying no?" Marco sneers "Does he take care of you?"

Mario looks down, his face burning with shame "Y- yes"

"Then why are you lusting after me? or could I easily fill his shoes?"

Does he say no, does he say no. Mario climbs up out of bed and pushes Marco away and the next thing he hears is the sound of the front door slamming closed.

_He's got a boyfriend anyway, He's got a boyfriend anyway._

Marco met Mario on the outside of town and just watched as the man he lusts after makes his way down the street. The sun is shining on his beautifully tanned skin and it's just another reminder of what Marco can't have.

_He's got a boyfriend anyway, He's got a boyfriend anyway._

Marco gets Mario into bed once again and the guilty looks is back on his features. Marco just wants to give him a hard shake, but he doesn't.

"I'm not trying to stop you love, but if we're going to do anything we might as well just fuck"

Mario nods and pulls Marco down onto him "fuck me"

Oh and Marco does, he doesn't waste any time going slow just roughly pounds Mario into the sheets like he's always wanted to. The younger one is gorgeously responsive. He moans every time Marco hits the sweet spot inside of him and call's out Marco's name as he spurts his load all over himself. He comes untouched.

Mario clenches down around him during his orgasm which milks Marco's own from him. He empties his seed inside of Mario the pulls out of him and takes the smaller onto into his arms.

"Do you let him take you bareback?"

Mario blushes and shakes his head.

_He's got a boyfriend anyway, He's got a boyfriend anyway._

Marco moans out loud, Mario's mouth his wrapped around his cock and once again they are in front of the house where Mario lives with his boyfriend. Mario's wearing a white button up and skinny jeans. In Marco's opinion, he's never looked hotter.

Mario deep throats him easily and Marco has to ignore now how many times Mario must have had his lips around his boyfriends cock to be able to do it so well.

Marco pushes the thought out of his mind and drags Mario's head up and down his hard shaft until his spilling his seeds inside of Mario's mouth.  

  _He's got a boyfriend anyway, He's got a boyfriend anyway._

Marco drops Mario off and watches as his boyfriend comes out to meet him, a look of anger on his face. He must have seen everything and Marco can't help the smug look on his features. That is until a hand smacks him hard across the face and knocks him down onto the ground.  

_He's got a boyfriend anyway, He's got a boyfriend anyway._

Marco jumps out of the car and takes Mario into his arms, ignoring all the slurred words and abuse from Mario's now ex boyfriend because...

_He's my boyfriend anyway, he's my boyfriend anyway._

 

 

 

**[ _The 1975- sex_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xeDGfk0UJw8) **

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I like this story. Feedback positive or not will be appreciated.


End file.
